brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:7590 Woody and Buzz to the Rescue/Prisinorzero
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 01:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC)}}| This was one of the first sets in the LEGO Toy Story line, released in December 2009 and is aimed at ages 6-12. It has 92 pieces and was $19.99/£14.99 so coming to a very disappointing 22¢/16p per piece, which is understandable from a licensed set, especially from a company like Disney. It contains two non exclusive minifigures Buzz Lightyear and Woody. The Build The build is set into three parts. 5 steps for building the two minifigures as Buzz has his helmet and wings to assemble. Next is the rocket that clips onto Buzz which is a very simple build taking up 6 steps. The main build is for the RC car, this contains several Technic pieces and steps for building the main body which could be quite fiddly for small children. It incorporates SNOT building techniques especially for RC's eyes. Over all this takes up 26 steps and should not be too difficult a build even for the younger age range. The RC car One of the main cool features of this has to be the in built wind up engine which means when you pull the car back and let go it shoots forward which really increases the playability as this set is aimed at younger children. It has a folding back spoiler which can hold a minifigure, but this can easily detach which may affect the playability of the set. The set does not use any stickers but just printed decals on the bricks which again will make it easier to build and also gives you quite a rare brick. The eyes of the car are made from lime green frying pans which I'm pretty sure are exclusive to this set but also the eyes do make the set look just like out of the film which will of course attract fans of the film. The rocket The rocket like the car does not use stickers but a very cool printed "column" piece with "The Big One" written on it. The rocket does fit onto the back of buzz but it is slightly bulky and not too aesthetically pleasing. Overall it's an easy but rather nice and simple build. The minifigures Although the minifigures aren't exclusive, they are great to own. Woody has longer legs and arms than normal minifigures which are exclusive to Woody and Jessie. Buzz has some very nice pieces making him up, including his utility chest plate with all the buttons. His helmet cannot be flipped though which is rather disappointing but his wings do make up for it and will certainly add playability to any set. Over all these figures are very like the old iconic Toy Story toys which should make these very popular between Pixar film fans. Playability Like I have said before this set has a lot of playability such as the cars in built wind up motor meaning children can have hours of fun propelling it off the end of the kitchen table. But the spoiler and the eyes can fall off during playing which may hamper the playability for younger children but the over all car is quite compact and sturdy so should withstand a meter drop off any table. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Toy Story Reviews